


Realization

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Taken into the perspective of an angry, protective reader who has finally had enough of her significant other being mistreated and ignored to some degree. Inspired by a Tumblr thread with angry readers who were upset with how Bruce had treated Jason in past arcs.(Old piece from Tumblr; resposted with minor edits.)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Red was all you saw. Your fingers curled into a tight fist around the silverware that occupied your hands as you grit your teeth. Jaw clenched, eyes dark as your breathing became shallow. Jason was quiet with the anger of his own next to you, deciding whether to stand up and say something or just leave. 

Dick swallowed from his spot across Stephanie, and Tim pushed his cauliflower around his plate as the silence became heavier in the Wayne dining room. Cassandra looked up from her plate across from you, analyzing your body language. Alfred left the room after the words rolled from Bruce’s mouth, afraid of the consequences if he bid his two cents against his master. 

“How could you even say that?” You spat darkly at the man sitting at the head of the table. 

Bruce calmly looked over at you from where he was, trying to analyze you as well. There was nothing to analyze, you were angry, and just about everyone knew. Titus could probably sense your anger from the yard. 

“How do you even have the audacity to say something like that to your own son?”

Jason pushed aside his anger for just a moment to intervene, “[Y/N], love, just leave it. _There’s no point._ ” 

Those words only fueled you even more, _‘there’s no point.’_ That sadness that lurked behind that last sentence, the one he had to force out through clenched teeth… 

“This is what I’m talking about, Jay,” your eyebrows only furrowed some more, and you placed the silverware down. “Why do you put up with this shit, when you have every right to be apart of this family?”

Jason scoffed as he got up abruptly, the force pushing the chair into the serving cart behind him with a heavy clunk. His tall frame quickly ushered out of the room and disappeared into the vast hall. 

“Master Jason,” Alfred immediately followed after him before the rest of the family could bat an eye or protest. 

You turned your attention back to Bruce with a flame you had kept hidden ever since you were introduced to the man. The very flame that started when Jason chose to open up to you, allowing you into the deep, dark cavern of his emotional well-being, his nightmares, and his… mistrust. 

Everyone else at the table was speechless, even Damian, but you removed the napkin from your lap as you shook your head, “Bruce, tell your family what you said to Tim when he destroyed the lab.” 

Bruce eyed you with his usual calculative scrutiny before shaking his head, “I do not believe you have the right to come into my home and tell me-”

“Tell you what to do?” You cut him off, incredulous with how he chose to answer your challenge. “Just like how you tried to gain Jason’s trust on a mission to the dunes only to shatter it by taking him to the very place he died, to try and stir up memories of his resurrection, all so you can bring back your blood son?” 

At that point, you were fuming, ready to skillfully swing a plate in his direction. Oh, the anger that brewed within, bubbling and threatening to spill. You arched your eyebrow in Damian’s direction from where he looked like he was ready to toss a knife. 

“Yes, I am telling you what to do, because I believe your family deserves to know what a big role you had in Jason’s post-resurrection trauma.” 

“You have crossed the line, [Y/N]! I demand you-” but Dick was quick to silence Damian, forcing him back into his seat. 

You could tell Dick wanted to know the story because he has felt nothing but guilt day-in and day-out since Jason’s death. The very one he had to find out from his own teammate, not even his own father. From what you could gather, Dick, as with everyone in the family, disliked the path Jason was adamant about taking, his isolated mentality paired with his chaotic moral compass, but as the eldest of the bunch, he still cared about his little brother.

Everyone watched Bruce as he placed his own utensils down, and straightened up. He was quiet, eyes cast at the table in front of him, considering his next words, considering his position in this hostile room of anger and confusion. 

“I wasn’t in the right state of mind when Tim destroyed the lab I was working in to bring Damian back, yes. I said some… I said something that I should not have said, and I am sorry.” 

You scoffed, crossing your arms.

“As per what [Y/N] mentioned, I did lure Jason onto a mission so I could take him to the explosion site to resurface memories of how he came back. I wanted what I could get out of him so I could use it to bring Damian back,” Bruce sighed, and a few gasps left shocked lips. 

You stood up from your spot, slamming your hands down on the table, startling the family as they all turned their attention to you, “You essentially claimed Damian as your one and only son. The only one worth saving, so I want you all to stop and think for just one goddamn minute, why Jason chooses not to show up to these so-called family functions, and why he acts out on the very trauma that has stemmed from his return.” 

Tears threatened to spill as you thought about Jason when he came crawling back to life, scared, and alone. You turned to look down at Damian, his poker-face hiding his surprise pretty well.

“You came back to open arms and a father who did everything to bring you back. He stopped at nothing to get the information and things necessary to resurrect you, even as far as tormenting a person who already had a lot to deal with emotionally. Jason purposely repressed those memories, because it wasn’t something he just wanted the world to know. He was broken and alone, but no, you had everyone just waiting.” 

Dick brought a hand up to his lips, and you made a point to look at the eldest son, “No one even knew he was back…”   
  
“Exactly. He roamed the very streets that you guys patrolled for the longest time before he finally decided to show his face. You all have to find it within yourselves to realize he felt like something easily replaceable. He had no idea how Tim came about this family, but he knew you took on his mantle.” 

Tim nodded solemnly, and you sighed. 

“There were miscommunications, there are stubborn feats and varying opinions and thoughts, yes. I know what Jason chooses to do is not the family ideal, not the way you guys were brought up. I wish out of everything, not to change Jason, but to show him trust, show him absolute love and to be there for him as he continues to heal.”

The table remained quiet. Everyone looked at nothing and no one in particular as they took in your words. Took in the situation at hand, for what was supposed to be a little family dinner had turned into harsh words and your attempt at finding reconciliation for the man you had grown to love despite the edge, despite his trauma and his emotional well-being.

“I always thought he was just going out of his way to cause trouble,” Damian whispered, barely audible from what you assumed was guilt. You knew that’s not necessarily what Damian meant, but that was the closest you would hear him say in terms regarding Jason and his Red Hood alias. 

Your attention was back to Bruce, “Not to mention, you told Jason him coming back was, _unnatural_. I want you to even try and utter those words to Damian.” 

Silence yet again settled in the dining room, Bruce looking straight at his son, his mouth parted but no words came out, proving your unspoken point. 

Your eyes drifted to your watch, the ticking snapping you out of your fury for a moment before returning to Bruce, “I… I don’t hate you, Bruce, truly. You’re a father of several kids, a stoic man with a big heart and all, but you have done some atrociously, abominable things, and you ought to realize that. In fact, I’m sure you have and part of me considers the possibility that it consumes you at night and in your loneliest hours at times.” 

“Realize where your intentions stood in the eyes of a once-dead man, and think about how you were unwilling to kill the very man who murdered your son, which I understand is against your morals, _but_ you had the guts to even try to violently fight someone suffering from PTSD. Bruce, you might have the emotional capacity of a brick sometimes, but that doesn’t mean everyone else does, so take all of that into consideration and ask yourself what kind of message that sends to not only your family but Jason.” 

You closed your eyes for a split moment, taking in a deep breath to settle yourself before looking at the rest of the family and Alfred, who had quietly slipped into the dining room in the midst of your rant. 

“Don’t let the guilt consume your sanity, just make the rightful amends in your own unique ways and be there for Jason before you lose him again. He’s about as much a part of this family as all of Damian’s creature-friends and the kids you have yet to adopt. He might not act like it, but Jason does want to be with this family. He understands he, himself, has done questionable things that have lost the trust of you guys. He understands that trust is to be earned, but despite his lack of words and honest display of emotions, he loves you guys.” 

The chair you had long forgotten about, tucked back into his rightful place as you gave a bow, “I believe I have overstayed my welcome, but thank you very much for having me over. I apologize for ruining your dinner.” 

The stride to the door of the dining room seemed to drag on as you felt their eyes bore into your back, but with the residual confidence, you turned back around before making it out into the hallway. 

“Get to know Jason if you can. Aside from his sassy attitude and his pent-up anger, he is a very lovable guy.” 

Wide eyes blinked at you before a few heads nodded, and so you took that as your final statement and left, Alfred hot on your tail, “Allow me to see you out, [Y/N].”

Your small conversation of gratitude between Alfred descended down the hallway and into the foyer, but the remaining members at the table still sat there, unsure of what to do or say. They knew your intentions were not to hurt any of them, but your outburst really shocked them. Your relationship with Jason was important, they understood. It wasn’t necessarily the words or information you spewed that happened to be new, just the relatively fresh perspective from someone who happens to be one of the closest people to Jason as of recent. 

Glances were shared between one another before they all silently agreed to do as you suggested, find their own unique way to make amends and get to know the damaged bird. 

* * *


	2. Bonus

With a heavy sigh, Jason pushes open the door to your shared apartment, shaking off his boots and leather jacket. He had been silent the whole ride back from the manor after the confrontation you pulled at the family brunch. 

You hung up your helmet next to Jason’s, copying his movements with your own outerwear, “I’m sorry, Jason, I don’t know what else you want me to say. I’ve already apologized-”

Jason spun around, giving you a quick look before he let out an angry huff, “It’s not you, necessarily. It’s the whole entire stunt you pulled.” 

Your feet carried you to the kitchen where Jason was brewing a kettle of water, a tea bag lazily slung into his favourite mug, the one you bought him for Valentine’s Day. 

“Things with my family was already rough, and you just made it worse. My feelings? Let’s just add it to the list of things they hate about me!” Jason slammed the cupboard a little too hard as he grabbed your mug.

“They don’t hate you, Jason” you sighed, grabbing your favourite sachet of tea, and scooping the loose leaves into a strainer. “They just don’t understand you, and that’s why I spoke up. You sure as hell had no plans on speaking your mind, and the more you hide from your family, the more estranged you are going to get from your own family. I’m sure your feelings matter to them!”

Jason paused on getting the small creamer, his eyes wandering over to your figure, an unimpressed glare settling on his face, “Maybe I want to be estranged.”

You turn your attention from the steam leaving the spout of the kettle to give your boyfriend a knowing look, “Mhm...” 

“I’ve always been different, I don’t fit in with them. My morals are different, I’ve died-” 

“Everyone is different, no one is meant to fit in, you're supposed to find a comfortable spot to dwell in while you learn. It’s like finding a seat in a classroom, it’s not permanent, it’s temporary,” you shrugged, turning off the heat on the stove when the kettle cried, “and in case you forgot, half your family has died.” 

“Okay but...” Jason’s words faltered as he closed the fridge, eyes falling on the creamer in his big hands. You picked up the kettle, pouring the hot water into your mugs. The two of you were silent, the only sound coming from the water rushing over the tea, and the clink of the kettle returning to the stovetop. 

Your hands met Jason’s, putting the creamer down on the counter as you pulled his big hands up to your lips with a smile, “Look, I’m sorry if I crossed any lines today at the gathering, but I did what I thought was right, and that was finally making your family realize the pain, the suffering and the feeling of loneliness you had to endure because of some of their actions.” 

Jason’s hands were pulled from your grasp as he pulled you into a tight hug, his head resting onto yours as he sighed. He still smelled like the cigarette he had lit after he walked out of the brunch, but when you dug your face deeper, he was sweet like the body wash from his morning shower. 

“Jason Peter Todd, you are a brilliant man, no doubt about it. Our bookshelf can speak on your behalf, and so can many of your friends. You’re not as lonely as you think you are. You are a leader, a best friend, a sibling, a son, an anti-hero, but most of all, you’re just an incredible person and you don’t give yourself enough credit,” you mumbled into his collarbone, “You might not believe this, but you’re important. You have done your part on multiple occasions, and you still continue to do so. Sure, your ways may be different from the rest of your family and yes, you’ve died and come back, but you are allowed to feel things and you are allowed to be apart of your own family.” 

Jason was silent for a moment, but just as you were about to pull away from the embrace, a sob echoed. Your body froze and your eyes widened, _Fuck, I made him cry, I made him cry-_

You pulled away from his hold to peer up at him, tears streaming down his face, the sight alone was enough to break your heart. You tugged Jason with you into your room, making him lie down in the bed, before running back out to grab the teas and a box of tissues. 

Upon return, Jason was curled underneath the sheets, clothes discarded on the floor. His face deep in the crevice of the two pillows. You tugged off your clothes before slipping in next to Jason, pulling his body into yours while you dabbed at the corner of his eyes with a kleenex. Your other hand came up to play with his hair and your legs intertwined. 

His sobs had settled, but the tears were still rolling down his face. You pressed a longingly, gentle kiss on his forehead as he wrapped his arms around your torso and pressed his face into your neck. 

“I’m sorry I got mad,” Jason sighed, his warm breath fanning over your skin, making you squirm, “you’re the best significant other I could have asked for.” 

“Hey, you’re allowed to have feelings and if anything, you’re the _bestest_ S.O I could have asked for.” 

“That’s not a word, but that’s okay,” Jason chuckled, his arms tightening around your further before a low string of sounds escaped from him. It was his way of releasing the remaining bit of bitter feelings before he loosened up. 

You sat up, reaching for the mugs of tea, handing one to Jason. He sat up to mirror you, giving you a smile as he accepted his cup. 

“So... What did you say to them anyway?” 

His blue eyes peered at you through his eyelashes as he took a careful slurp from the scorching liquid. You snorted some of your tea before putting your mug down on the nightstand with a cackle of laughter. 

“I basically slammed my hands on the table and demanded Bruce to tell the truth.”

Jason gave you a skeptical look, “You stood up to my old man?” 

A smirk graced your features as you reiterated the events that took place in the Wayne dining hall, Jason listening intently to your words, as usual, sporting a chuckle here and there. 

“Thank you, [Y/N]” Jason spoke out of the blue as the two of you sat side by side on the bed, hands intertwined and the other holding your mugs. 

“For what?”

“For standing up for me,” Jason looked over at you, eyes gleaming while he took one last sip. “For being there for me all the time.”

“You do the same for me, so I’m always going to try to reciprocate that,” You smiled. “Plus it was about damn time someone said something!” 

Jason chuckled as he reached for his phone, “Great, I’m going to have plans left and right starting tomorrow.” 

Your eyes scanned over the texts Jason was showing you, another cheery smile on your features as you sighed in content. At least Jason will finally get a chance to be himself with his own family. 

* * *

Some headcanons for ya:

Things the family would do with Jason:

  * Dick would like to grab a few drinks with Jason every now and then
  * Cass and Jason, the book nerds, definitely going to the library and a cafe together, silently reading or reciting Shakespeare with one another ~~(especially since DC killed off Basil in the Detective ComICS :’))~~
  * If Jason were to take initiative, he would buy an extra ticket to a play so Cass could come along. 
  * Barbara had a harder time with this, but when Jason would visit the family, the two often talked about tech with Tim since Jason had his own team and needed advancements as well.
  * Tim and Jason, video games, please!
  * Damian found a stray pit bull one day and decided to leave it up to you and Jason to take care of because “You two could use some friends.” 
  * Jason wasn’t too fond at first, but the pitty was too cute to say no to, so now Damian is forced to meet Jason and (Y/D/N) at the park every Saturday morning. 
  * There is now a secret schedule with alternating names so Jason gets a new partner or group whenever he does patrols with the batfam, ensuring he gets time with everyone. 
  * The family plays competitive team sports when they get together, ex: dodgeball, basketball, baseball, football, soccer etc. 
  * A group-chat with all the siblings (no bruce) just full of memes, roasts, delirious 5 AM questions, and bets. 
  * 4:32 AM  
Jaybirb: SEND ONE MORE MEME DRAKE, AND I’M TAKING YOUR COFFEE SUPPLY!  
Dickiebird: oOOOOOooHHH!  
Drake Timbers: TRY ME _BITCH_! 
  * 10:01 PM  
Eggplant Brown: Hey, remember when Dick had a phase?  
Demon Wayne: Which one?  
Jaybirb: (typing)  
Eggplant Brown: The mullet and the sequins one.  
Jaybirb: Isn’t he always in a phase?  
Dickiebird: IT WAS IN STYLE BACK THEN!  
Demon Wayne: Glad it’s past-tense.  
  

  * Stephanie and Jason always manage to find time to gossip while sparring, and if it’s a late-night spar, the conversations usually get really deep. 
  * Jason is the only one allowed in the kitchen with Alfred on dinner nights because “I trust Master Jason’s tastebuds over yours, Master Dick.” 
  * Duke Thomas is untouchable with his bowling score on WiiSports, no matter how competitive the whole family gets. 
  * And we know it would get Wii-Remote-in-the-Ceiling competitive.
  * Let’s be honest, Bruce doesn’t do “reconciliation” so Bruce and Jason stay out of each other hairs for a while, but they do have short, civil conversations sometimes. A casual, “How is everything?” 
  * Eventually, Bruce joins in on the family games, and Jason slowly builds a relationship back up with his father. 
  * Like maybe Bruce buys Jason a Neapolitan ice cream cake on his birthday because that’s his favourite
  * I think when Jason and Bruce are finally somewhat stable, Bruce asks Jason to meet him at “the cliff” and Jason spends a good 30 minutes spazzing out at the reader because, “THERE ARE MULTIPLE CLIFFS IN GOTHAM, WHICH ONE??? HE CAN’T JUST- oh hey I got coordinates.” 
  * Turns out, it was the cliff that Bruce took Jason the night they first met, and to celebrate the anniversary of the day Bruce adopted Jason, he brings a bag of chilli dogs from Jason’s favourite place, and the two of them sit on the hood of the Batmobile, enjoying a meal like they did after Jason tried to cop his tires. 
  * Little things like these, but the importance of all this is for the family to get to know Jason one-on-one, and to include him in family functions outside of costumes.   
Nothing will be perfect at first, but everyone tries, they truly do. 




End file.
